She Was There
by Ally1313
Summary: She was there. She was always there. NejiTen


Well, I was surfing around and reading stories when this idea came to my head. It's entirely different from what I usually write. It's not very good at all, and incredibly corny, but I just feel like writing it for practice with stories that aren't crack. So- here goes nothing.

Enjoy the NejiTen corniness.

Disclaimer: Do I look and/or sound like a middle age Japanese man? I think not.

* * *

She was there. She was always there. 

She was there when he entered the academy, the same year as her and Lee. She sat next to him and tried to talk, but he just ignored her. She went up to the front, grabbed a blackboard eraser, and threw it at his pretty little eyes. He was blinded for a week.

She was there when he passed the graduation test. She congratulated him like she did everyone else, but he ignored her. This time, she threw something worse then an eraser, a kunai. He was almost blinded, but he managed to duck at the last second, but some of his hair got chopped off.

She was there when they had to share their dreams. He said that he didn't want to say, and she became frustrated. If Gai-sensei hadn't been there, he would have a kunai to the eye again.

She was there the first time he ever beat Lee. She told Lee to give up, he would never beat Neji, but deep down she knew that that phrase would cause both of them to work harder and become better, Lee to catch up to Neji, Neji to stay ahead.

She was there the first time he got socked in the face by Lee. She had to fight down the urge to laugh, looking at the great, mighty, powerful Hyuuga Neji with a black eye. Lee was incredibly proud of himself, even though he himself had ended up in the hospital.

She was there in the middle of the night when he snuck into her room through her window and curled up next to her. She wondered why, and felt his forehead to see if he felt all right. It was white hot, too hot to be a fever. She decided not to say anything and simply hugged him until he fell asleep.

She was there on his thirteenth birthday, laughing when Lee smacked him with the piñata stick accidentally.

She was there to help Gai-sensei yank Neji off a crying Lee, claiming that he didn't mean to hit Neji, he just couldn't see where he was swinging.

She was there when he was trying to bake Lee's 14th birthday cake. It was a good thing she was because Neji had to much pride to call the fire department to put out the raging inferno.

She was there on the nine year anniversary of his father's death. She simply sat there with him on the hill, looking at the moon. For the first time, she didn't mind his silence.

She was there when he needed a sparring partner before the three of them took the Chunin exams. He also helped her by sitting underneath the target to make sure she didn't throw it too low. She was amazed at this, given her history of trying to hit him with sharp, pointy, shiny objects.

She was there during his fourteenth birthday, in the middle of the forest of death, helping him fight a poisonous ten foot long snake.

She was there when he stood by Lee's bedside, both of them wondering Lee's fate.

She was there when he needed her to spar with him again. He told her to throw all of her weapons at him and that he would block them.

She was there when he was in the hospital saying, "You told me you could block them!" He chose that moment as the perfect time to clean out under his fingernails.

She was there when he finally managed to perfect his Kaiten. It was strange, the way she felt, almost like she herself was the one to have mastered the forbidden technique.

She was there once Hiashi left after Neji lost to Naruto. She smacked him on the head with a book called "Common Sense" and told him to read it. She still wonders if ever did.

She was there when Neji was brought back from the failed Sasuke retrieval mission, along with Gai-sensei who was crying, but not in his usual hysterical manor, just tears falling down his face while whispering, "Neji" softly over and over again. She felt a sudden burst of affection for her sensei that she had never felt before.

She was there when Shizune came out, saying he would live. Now, Gai-sensei started with his usual, loud hysterics of happiness. She didn't mind.

She was there to smack him on the head for worrying her once he woke up, but seeing him so much paler than usual with a dead look in his eyes, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

She was there when Neji gathered up the courage to press his lips against hers, even if it were only for a second.

She was there when Neji and Lee made out on a dare. She laughed so hard she cried. (Though she was slightly jealous of Lee in some weird way.)

She was there the day Neji set all the animals in the Pet Store free, screaming, "Be free! Be free! Run away! Enjoy life!"

She was there to help him collect all the cats, dogs, mice, fish, parrots, ferrets, chinchillas…

She was there the second time he pulled that stunt. This time he got arrested overnight. She had to collect all the animals by herself. Neji would have been safer if he had stayed in jail.

She was there when Gai-sensei gave the three of them sex-ed. Lee was taking notes, Neji looked like he was about to puke, and Tenten herself was sobbing into Neji's shoulder.

She was there when Neji advanced to Chunin, along with her and Lee. Gai-sensei suggested taking them out for a celebration dinner, but Neji protested by saying that whenever they did one of those, someone (with a look at Lee) always ended up getting drunk. Why Gai-sensei kept ordering sake, she would never know. When she told Neji that later, he just snorted and said Gai-sensei just liked the excitement.

She was there when he applied for the Jonin exams. She was so worried, considering it was just a few short months ago they became Chunin, but their sensei non the less signed the form and let him take the exam.

She was there when he received his certificate that declared him a Jonin.

She was there when Lee got drunk at the celebration. And so did Neji. And so did her sensei. My, her entire team were alcoholics.

She was there when he tried to invent a new Jutsu that would allow him to attack from a distance. She had to laugh when the force sent him flying nearly 20 feet back. It was Newton's 3rd law after all.

She was there when he got assigned to his second S-ranked mission, transporting a secret scroll.

She was there with him on that mission, not physically, but emotionally. The only problem was she didn't know it.

She was there when he came back, tackling him to the floor and happy that he was alright. Turns out he wasn't, had four broken ribs, and now had six.

She was there when he snuck into her room in the middle of the night for the first time since they were fourteen, but for a completely different reason.

She was there when Neji got in trouble for staying out all night, but then Hiashi found out he was at a girl's house. And then showed him where the condoms were in the bathroom and told Neji make him proud.

She was there when Neji did.

She was there when Lee offered Neji a piggyback ride, and Neji told him Hell No. However, it is a little know fact that Neji ended up giving _her_ a piggyback ride when they thought no one was looking.

She was there when Neji applied for ANBU, about the same time that she and Lee took the Jonin exams.

She was there when Lee got drunk at the celebration. And so did Neji. And so did her sensei. And so did she.

She was there when they had a truly unforgettable training session- one involving bad tempers, throwing up, migraines, and groans. It might have had something to do with the fact that they were all drunk the night before.

She was there when Neji had to be the person at the Konaha fair who ran the kissing booth, raising money for the academy. She spent nearly $40 and two hours there, making all of the other customers mad, especially Rock Lee. She never bothered to ask why Lee wanted to kiss Neji, though Lee did bother to ask why she bothered paying when Neji would have kissed her for free, along with other things. She blushed and said it was for charity.

She was there when Neji found out he had to get married to a suitable koniouchi within a month or else his uncle would marry him out of the village, preferably to lightning so they could create a good relationship with them. Right now it was a you don't kill us, we don't kill you thing.

She was there when Neji stood at the alter, Lee standing next to him as best man. She herself was standing at the other end of the aisle, holding onto her sensei's arm.

_He_ was there when she got a last name. It was his.

* * *

Oh. My. God. 

I want to stick this in the microwave and make popcorn, that's how corny it is!

I like some of them, like the pet store one, but some I cannot believe I was the one who wrote them, they were so…terrible! The end was so rushed! I think I was losing my enthusiasm for it...

The reason why I like the pet store one is because I can just see that in my head so clearly…xp

I guess that I'll stick to crack stories, they're much easier.

I might make a sequel about their married life if people like this story enough, though I doubt it. Honestly, if an author doesn't like the fic, how can the reader?

Anyway, review!


End file.
